Truly Alone?
by TheMentalAdventurer
Summary: Finn and Jake stumble across a strange box, what could it possibly contain? Loot? Maps? Secrets of the Ice King? Or perhaps it is something they never expected to see. There will be adventure, suspense, tragedy, DEEP THOUGHT, and violence, and possible romance if I ever get around to it. Rated T may change in the far future, there will be some language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time, only my own ideas.

**Title: Truly Alone?**

This particular afternoon Finn and Jake had decided to go to the Ice Kingdom for some dungeon delving fun. Not too worried about the Ice King since he wasn't really that much of a threat to them, just an annoyance.

"So Finn why did we come here without coats again?" asked Jake has he morphed a coat for himself, which didn't help him too much since it 'was' him.

"Because that would mean we can't train for the cold, not to mention that would be admitting defeat to the cold!" Finn explained to his bro. "Look there's a cave!. Lets hope it's a dungeon this time. "

Heading inside they checked for any extra openings, secret switches, levers and the like. "Yo Finn I think I got something." Jake called as he started brushing the heavy frost from an odd looking structure in the corner.

"Doesn't look like a dungeon entrance, but it also don't seem natchy. What do you think Finn?" the magical dog asked his human companion with a puzzled expression.

"Dunno bro seems buried in there pretty deep, you wanna take it out and see what it is?" Finn replied rapping it with his knuckle, which resulted in a hollow metallic thunk.

The cave was fairly large so Jake grew in size and began pulling at the object stuck within the frigid walls. "I don't think it's working man, help me out. You got a torch in there or pickaxe?" referring the the Adventurer's Backpack that Finn always had with him.

Pulling out a torch and lighting it Finn moved over to the wall to shed more light on the object to see if it was stuck on something or just frozen." Looks like its just frozen Jake keep pulling and I'll melt around it."

A short while later Jake was laying against the opposite wall, exhausted with Finn whacking away at the wall trying to free the metal container. "Dang man it's really in there, you think it's worth it?" Jake commented as he tried to regain his breath.

"Of course Jake think of what might be in this. I bet the Ice King froze it here to hide it away. Dunno might have something super secret in it." Finn replied tirelessly hammering away with his sword now.

The object was about halfway uncovered at this point, and Jake noticed something on the top of the item in question when he came back over to help.

"Yo there's a picture on top of this. Kinda looks like Morrow, waddya think Finn?" Finn also stopped trying to wedge the sword into the ice and came over to look. "Kinda, what's up with the arrows and plants it is holding onto?" "Not sure man."

'CRUNCH' "Um Jake what was that?" 'RUMBLE' "That's our queue to go man, the cave is commin down!" Jake yelled running for the exit as Finn grabbed the sword and took off after his brother.

'SCREEECCH!' just moments after the two exited the dark entrance the whole cave collapsed. "Phew man that was close" 'rumble' "Spoke too soon Jake!" The young human was right, the cave in had started an avalanche.

Grabbing his brother and doing what Jake does he transformed himself into a giant sled. "HOLD ON!" then the torrential downpour of crystallized water smacked them from behind, taking them for a rough ride all the way down the mountain.

"WHOOOO!" yelled Finn as he surfed on Jake's back. Jake on the other hand groaned and shivered as the frigid ride came to a close. "Let's not do that again cold. ACHOOO!" 'sniffle' Jake complained.

"Ah c'mon man that was a mathematical ride, oh hey look at this." Finn said running over to the dark green box they had been trying to dig out earlier. "Let's see what's inside!" the young guy enthused.

Jake shuffled over still grumbling about being cold and wanting a sandwich. "I don't see a key hole or anything to lock it? Just this pad of numbers. Hm...there is words here."

_Warriors are not always the fastest or the strongest. _

_Strength and speed can be developed through training. _

_Warriors are those who choose to stand between the enemy_

_and all that he loves and holds sacred._

"Maybe it opens with magic, ice magic!" Finn not really paying attention to what Jake just read. "I don't think so bro I think we should take this to PB. This looks like something she would make in her lab." "Oh OK" Finn said rather dejectedly, he was hoping to use magic.

"Oh heya Finn, Jake. What's up?" asked Princess Bubblegum when the duo arrived at the front door of her castle.

"Well we found this thing but we can't figure out how it opens. We were hoping that you could figure it out." replied Jake.

"Well ok then bring it to my lab then." she said heading back inside. Following closely Finn and Jake carried/dragged the quite heavy object up the stairs." Why does this thing have to be so heavy?! Better have something worthwhile in it." complained Jake.

"Just chill bro, Preebs will get it open in no time." came the ever optimistic reply. "Alright you two, put it up on that work bench." PB directed as she grabbed her lab coat from the corner.

Taking cursory glances around the box Bubblegum started taking notes on it's dimensions. "Height 36 inches, Length 96 inches, Width 42 inches. Coloration is a consistent olive green where the paint has not been removed naturally or otherwise. There is however a golden emblem on the top of the container though, depicting a flying bird holding arrows and a branch in its feet. While over its head there is a floating shield that is both striped and starred." PB said talking into a recorder for faster notes. "You guys can probably go home this will take a while. I must document everything about it before I can attempt to open it."

"AWWWW-" "Alright bro-man let's go. You will let us know when you're gonna open it though right we wanna be there for it." Jake said quickly interrupting Finn while dragging him out the door. " What the fudge Jake? Don't you want to know what's in there?"

"Of course I do man but you know Preebs, she gets so lost in the science stuff we would just get in her way. Besides she said she would let us know when she figured out how to open it."

"Well what should we do till then?"asked Finn "What about grabbing some grub at Tree Trunks'?" Jake suggested after a hefty growl from his stomach "YA rad idea man. Let's go I'm starving."

As the two left earshot Bubblegum started talking to herself more in between her notes. "The front has a numerical pad with a display the the left side, possibly a numerical code password." "But what purpose does this box serve?" " Underneath the insignia there is also wording..."

Continuing tests until the following morning, and not sleeping as usual, the gummy princess tried to solve the puzzle of the green box.

**`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````A/N:** First attempt at writing fan-fiction, any and all reviews and constructive critics are welcome. I plan on this being a OC fic with the primary characters from the show being as much in the forefront of the story. The problem I am having right now is where in the show I want to integrate this story without just having the OC have a cliche "fall through a portal into Ooo" entrance. I do have a backstory all planned out, and will be willing to take any ideas readers may have if I think I can make them work. I also apologize for this being stupidly short . it's just a feeler to see if there would be interest.


	2. The Following Morning

_I apologize in advance I feel like this is still a bit short compared to what I like to read. Hopefully this will improve once I get more figure out how to make 'screen time' for all of the characters. Any and all thoughts and reviews are welcome, even if you review as a guest. _

_I do now own Adventure Time, only my own ideas._

**Title: The Following Morning**

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM" the little purple pendant intoned as it beeped. "See i told you she would call us!" Jake said with a mouthful of pancakes. " Ya ya, What's up PB?" Finn said answering the call.

" I did a thorough examination of that box you brought me, and I believe I can get it open. But I need you to bring BMO with you though." "Sure thing Peebles. We'll be there soon." Finn replied before hanging up the call. " BMO where are you at? We need to go to the Candy Kingdom."

"Up here." came the reply from the bedroom, followed shortly after by the tiny blue robot. "So when are we going? I never get to go with you guys This will be so much fun." BMO said with a small pout on it's 'face'. " Yes BMO Bubblegum said she needed us to bring you, don't know why but let's get going." Jake said as he dropped down the ladder to leave.

Growing in size and picking up his two companions when they caught up to him, Jake began heading to the sugary castle their friend dwelled within. "Sup Weenies?" came a voice from above. " Marceline! What you doing out here in the sun?" asked Finn surprised to see the vampire girl out in the sun. "Well... I heard a rumor that Bonnie was hiding in her lab with something you two found. So I thought 'Hey why not go see what it is. Must be something worth seeing if Bonnie is dropping all her other experiments to examine this thing.' So here I am." Marcy replied as she settled down onto Jake's back to relax for the last half of the trip.

"Oh thats cool. But who did you hear this rumor from? We only found that box yesterday." "Finn do you really need to ask? It was probably LSP, am I right Marceline?" responded the yellow canine. "Of course, although HOW she knew is beyond me. she always finds something to gossip about." she replied ,watching with slight amusement, BMO wandering around looking at the surroundings they passed with wonder.

The rest of the trip consisted mostly of companionable silence, BMO exclaiming at something she thought was interesting, or Marceline adjusting her hat to avoid the sun. As they neared the 'sweet' walls of the kingdom the Gumball Guardians gave them a cursory glance before going back to scanning the horizon for evil threats. Jake just continued on his way stepping over the forty foot battlements as if stepping over a small stone.

Arriving at the door the young human walked up to the door and knocked, which was answered by none other than the Peppermint Butler himself. "Well hello Marceline, I was not expecting you. But no matter the Princess is this way." Walking the group through the corridors to the room where Princess Bubblegum was, Pep-But kept corralling the miniature robot in the right direction when she got distracted by something in the many rooms they passed.

"This is it. Remember if you need anything just call." the minty servant said with a bow. "Sure thing. Thanks Peppermint Butler." Finn said waving goodbye before heading inside with the group. The first thing the group noticed was a multitude of large blackboards covered with equations. The second thing they noticed was there were no actual experiments in progress in the room, just stacks and balls of paper littered everywhere. And lastly the group noticed the only resident of the room standing with her back to the quartet staring contemplatively at the largest of the theorems in front of her.

The pink lady, not hearing the group enter the room engrossed as she was, continued to puzzle over the solution in front of her. Running a hand through her frizzed hair from much frustration the previous evening, she let out a sigh. "Maybe I just need more coffee." Bubblegum said to no one in particular. Turning to go get some of the caffeinated drink she finally notices the group. "Oh you guys made it here faster than i expected. Sorry for the mess, I needed to work out the algorithm to open that box which is proving more difficult than it should." she said with a frown.

With slightly renewed vigor the candy princess led the way to the lab just down the hall as she explained, "The solutions came up with to many variables for me to come up with in a reasonable amount of time, without giving up all my other experiments and royal duties. So that is why I asked for you to bring BMO, if I connect her up with these wires she should be able to cycle through all the variables and..." The rest of the group toned out the rest of what she was saying since it flew over their heads anyway.

"So you need BMO to hack the lock?" Marceline stated more than questioned, trying to simplify it for the other two. "That's correct yes...Wait Marceline why are you here?" answered Bubblegum as she looked up from hooking BMO to the many wires laying next to the giggling robot. " Oh you know going here and there. Hearing rumors about these two knuckleheads finding something that could make you drop everything else for more than ten minutes. It sounded intriguing." replied the floating vampire. "But how did you hear... never mind..." "LSP" they all said together. "

" So how long do you think it will take to get the right code or whatever to open that thing?" asked Finn. " Well that all depends on where the actual pass-code lays in the list of numbers. Since the code seems to only be four numbers long it shouldn't take long maybe a half hour tops." Princess Bubblegum replied as she finished attaching all of the wires to BMO. " Alright well let's get started, BMO you ready?" Finn asked excitedly. " Let's Do This!" the small blue box enthused.

Pressing a sequence of buttons in BMO, the candy ruler started the little robots job. "Sequence rotation initiated!" came a voice much more robotic than BMO's own. After the voice finished speaking BMO's 'face' became a mass of rapidly scrolling numbers, shortly followed by a beep from the mysterious box they were trying to open. Jake took a look at the side panel "It says _-6-_ now, the number is green but the dashes are red. Does that mean it's working?" "Of course now we just have to wait for BMO to finish." Bubblegum replied as another beep sounded.

_-69_

_1-69_ As the third beep sounded about 10 minutes after the last. "Just one more guys shouldn't take long." Finn said growing more excited to see what was inside of this container. " DUDE you just jinxed it. Now we are gonna have to wait hours." Jake groaned. "Not entirely true there are only so many numbers to try, and it has to accept one of them. Beside I have all the time in the world to wait for it." Marcy said optimistically and with a bit of tease. "Oh yeah? Well not all of us have an eternity to live you know." Jake hurumphed.

Another 5 long minutes pass. Finn had pulled out the Enchiridion and was paging through it, Marceline was strumming absently at her bass, Bubblegum was entertaining herself with one of the other various experiments in the lab, while Jake was playing with himself...having stretched parts of himself into small 'toys'. Meanwhile BMO just kept whirring away with digits flying over her face, until the last beep was heard. " WOOOOO" Jake and Finn exclaimed upon hearing the awaited noise to end their wait to know the contents of the olive colored container. Bubblegum almost dropped one of the beakers she was holding in surprise at the two brothers outburst. And Marceline just laughed at them as she floated above the box.

_1369_ "Pass-code accepted. Initiating revival Dilation Field Powering Down. Cryogenic Stasis Ended. Capsule Opening, Please Remove the Subject With Care. End Of Test Run. Time Elapsed 1028 Years, 4 months, 2 days, 8 hours, 21 minutes, 56 seconds. Test Successful." A robotic but distinctly female voice said before the lid of the casket lifted straight up a few inches before shifting away from the pass-code panel side. As the right edge of the lid came near to the left side of the casket it began to rotate making a ramp to access the pit within.

"OOOOOO" Finn and Jake stared at the misty insides waiting for the reveal. "Test?" the gummy ruler asked the room temperature and the temperature inside the box evened out the mist dissipated. This left the quintet to stare at the face of something, or rather a race they never though they would see again. A Human. Peering inside the group was stunned, mind buzzing with hundreds of questions.

The inside of the container was a smooth white material contoured to the shape of it's inhabitant, with the exception of a 18 inch square section below the human's feet which was the same olive color as the outside with a handle in the middle. The Human itself was, by the Princess's guess, a little over 6 feet tall and around 175 pounds. With hair the color of faded leaves in autumn, it was cut short on the sides but left long on top and pulling into a tail. Strong cheek bones led to a straight greek nose, while a squared chin rested below thin pale lips. No facial hair was present but there was a long scar along the right jawline.

The outfit the being rested in was splotched colors of greens, tans and browns. On each of the broad shoulders rested a gold symbol, three gold bars bent to 90 degrees. On the right breast pocket was a name "Joshua Patterson", continuing downward at the end of the long legs were black boots which looked to have seen more than their fair share of use. " Um... Bonnie. He doesn't seem to be breathing." Marceline pointed out as well as bringing the pink scientist out from her examination. " Oh, OH Quickly Dr. Ice cream! Nurse Pound cake Hurry to the hospital!" Princess Bubblegum shouted down the halls. " Jake I need you to make yourself into a stretcher. Finn, help Marceline and me get him out of the box. We need to get him to the hospital. " What about me?" BMO asked still trying to unplug all of the wires from herself, struggling with one on her back. "Call Pep-But he will help you. Hurry you guys!"

Jumping up onto the 'Jake cart' the young regent started CPR on the unconscious man. Along the vast corridors they group sped, trying to save the still breathless being. Left and right they swerved around corners, nearly toppling all aboard the 'Jake cart' at speed at which Finn was pushing. Around yet another corner they sped almost colliding with with Cinnabun, but jake reacted quickly stretching himself, Finn and those on board over the clueless baked good. " Hi guys!" he called after them as they continued down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. "Dr. Ice cream and Nurse Pound cake should already be at the hospital, Your Highness." the Peppermint Butler said in a non rushed voice, holding open the front door for the rushing group to pass through unhindered.

Marceline flew on ahead through the evening air to get the door for the others as they neared the medical center. " He's breathing! And he has a pulse! Oh thank Glob." Princess Bubblegum said with a relieved sigh. Hearing this though made Finn slow down, not thinking there was a rush anymore. " No don't stop, we still have to get him stable!" yelped the candy lady. This spurred the young man to double time past the vampire queen to the doorway the two medical practitioners awaited them at. "Made it!" Jake shouted as he reformed himself placing Bubblegum beside the bed where he placed the camouflage covered person.

As the baked nurse began attaching various monitors, IVs and other medical preparations for a patient. While the nurse was busy the frozen dessert examined the subject, " Well at first glance as of right now there is nothing I can see wrong with him, Will need to do more in depth tests before we can know more. We will keep an eye on him and let you know if his condition improves or worsens." Dr. Ice cream said gesturing to herself and her partner. " And princess if I might prescribe some much needed sleep for you. You stay awake far to long." the M.D. called after the princess as she and the left the building with the others.

" I don't feel right leaving him." Finn commented as they left. "I believe it's for the best Finn. He is in good hands now, he will be fine." the young ruler encouraged, although she wouldn't admit it, she worried as well. " Alright well I will catch you guys later then. Let me know if something happens Bonnie." Marceline requested as she floated away into the cool night sky. " We should head back to the Tree House too Finn, it's getting late." said the yellow canine with a yawn." Alright let's go." the blue clad boy replied and he climbed onto his growing companion's back." I feel like we are forgetting something though."

" NOOOO DON'T FORGET ME" cried out a small adorable voice from around the corner, followed shortly by the gaming console and the Candy Kingdoms' best Butler." Of course we didn't forget you BMO" Jake said a little too loudly, shifting his eyes to look at Finn. " Of course not." Reaching down the their small companion Jake placed her on his back and waved as he started walking back home. "Bye Finn, Bye Jake, Bye BMO" Bubblegum called after them returning their wave. " Now to get you some sleep Princess." the minty caretaker said leading the exhausted ruler back to the castle.


	3. Just Another Day

Just Another Day

So two things. One: I finnally decided where in the show I wanted to put the story timeline wise. And two for those sticking around many thanks are in order. I plan on this staying as cannon as I can make it, but with some aspects of the show right now there are no definitives to work with. The biggest one right now was whether or not Susan Strong is actually a human or not. Personally I believe she is but is unwilling to go with Finn due to the fact the 'Underworld' is what she knows and the people she knows and cares about are there.

Also I hope I can manage to keep all of the characters IN character, the biggest problem I notice when someone does a fan fiction is they tend to put their own twist on the characters rather than make them react to things as they would in the original format. Sometimes this is good, others it's bad, and I give major props to the writers who can keep them in character. Some character development always happens when some new element is added to the story, I just pray I don't get too excessive with it. If I do please tell me with a PM or review, it is much appreciated.

-Tree House

"Finn. Finn! FINN!" Jake finnaly yelled trying to get the attention of his zoned out brother. "Huh? What?" replied the still out of it human. "Dude you have been getting creepier and creepier since we got back from PB's. It's the human isn't it?" the magical bulldog questioned clearly worried about his companion. "No. Maybe. I don't know man." Finn answered rubbing the back of his neck."You know how I got when someone mentioned being the last human before we met Susan. But that was deffinitaly a human! My head's all junked up right now with so many questions. Like Is he the only one who is left besides me? What was it like where he's from? Is he 'Good' or 'Evil'? Why was he in that box? Does he know anything about my parents?" the teenager started blurting out faster than he could think, the questions just falling out of his mouth.

The amount of questions and the speed at which they came was a bit overwhelming for canine's mind to handle, so he gave the best advice he could think of at the time. " How about you calm down and I'll make you some Meatloaf. I'm sure he can answer you're questions when he wakes up." This seemed to settle the young man down a little until a new dilema appeared in his mind. "What if he doesn't wake up? What if being in that thing junked with his head so much he doesn't remember anything?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down man. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. I'm sure that won't happen, and even if it does I'm sure Princess Bubblegum and Dr. Ice Cream will come up with something to help him." Jake encouraged as he rushed back over to the table from the oven. "Now I'm gonna finish this meatloaf, and you're going to put these questions out of you're mind until we get the all clear from Peebles that he's awake." " Ok" Finn replied still looking downcast, which worried his brother because he always got excited for his favorite dish.

-In the Candy Kingdom

"This doesn't make any sense." Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum said to noone in paticular in the lab. "In all my 800 years, give or take a few, I have NEVER seen any traces of any humans still being around. With the exception of Finn of course. So where did this box come from? How did he manage to stay alive in there? He wasn't breathing, he had no heartbeat, no signs of life at all." the princess continued to ask as she paced around the container that remained open in the lab. She couldn't sleep, this occurance was to big for her mind to rest easy on.

"What was it that the voice said again? 1028 years? And what was that about a test run...?" she turned to the box seeking answers to her multitude of questions. She began picking her way around it studying everything on the inside. The white material the man had rested in was not solid as it appeared, but had a slight amount of give to it, molding around he finger when she pushed at it. As she examined the 'bedding' in the casket she picked up a few strands of hair left there and placed them into a beaker. Also taking scrapings from the inside as well, after all, samples would let her know if there was any dangerous residues on gun or in the capsule.

She silently scolded herself as she though about this as she finished the scrapings, If there was something dangerous in the container. It most assuredly was on or in the human as well, but this had flown from her mind in the shock of seeing this supposedly extinct species that wasn't breathing. She would need to run tests on herself to make sure she didn't pick up anything later. Moving on down she made it to the square section at the foot of the container, after donning the appropriate saftey equipment, she began to lift the handle and turn it until she heard and felt the click. A slight hissing was heard as the compartment decompressed and slid free of it's holdings.

Taking the smaller case to a roll-away cart and placing it on top. "So what does this contain then?"she said as she once again started looking for a way to open it. And once again the only thing the lead to the assumption of a locking mechanism was a keypad flush along one of the sides. Unsure if it would work or not she tried the same combination that had opened the larger casket. 1369 was punched in and almost immediatly followed by a confirmation light and the sound of unlocking. Pulling off the lid with relative ease the large plate was placed next to the box before she peered inside.

Once again the inside was white. The contents however where intreguing, it was a small pack slightly larger than finn's own backpack. However in comparison to the person it was with, it would seem more like a waist pack. Pulling out the bag, which seemed to make up most of the weight of the box, she set it aside and looked inside yet again. this time finding two fairly familiar items ontop and yet ANOTHER small black box. The first two items looked to be knives of some sort, the first was a fourteen inch tip to pommel Bowie. The second was a nine inch tip to pommel, curved blade that looked remisciant of a claw. Both had textured handles and sheaths with clasps she assumed were for attaching to clothing.

But most curious was this last item, the black box came out with some difficulty as it was a snug fit inside the cube. Opening the container she saw something she never saw before, resting within was an L shaped piece of metal and three staight containers also made of the same metal. Inside of the staight pieces on closer inspection held small conical objects. While the largest piece within the box had a gap, in what appeared to be the handle, that was the same size as the staight pieces. "This must be some sort of Pre-war weapon..." Bonnibel said curiously. Cautiously placing everything back in the black container, fearing that something bad would happen if she tried to use this object to find out how it works.

Placing the box aside she went again for the pack she pulled out originally. Pulling at the zipper revealing that inside was a variety of items, many she recognized like rope, a grapple, a folded blanket, what looked to be another set of clothes like the human was wearing in the box. There was also a few other items she did not recognize, but with how the items were arranged within made her hessitant to pull anything out for fear of it not going back in. ( you know how like when you go on a trip and everythign fits when you leave but miraculously doesn't want to fit when you have to go back home?)

Reclosing the main pocket and opening a few of the smaller side pockets she found many things she could tell what they did, like matches , needle and thread, fishing line. But she also found a few bottles with an RX on the lids, curious she opened one and saw inside was quite a few red pills(tylenol). Removing one of the pills to look closer at it as well as run tests on it later, she recapped the bottle and placed everythign back in the bag. "Peppermint Butler!" the Candy Princess called, " Yes Your Highness?" " Would you take these items to a guest room for me. But lock the door I don't want anyone getting into these accidentally." the young ruler requested. "Of course Milady." the minty man responed with a bow.

"Well that didn't help... Now I jsut have more questions. At least I can try to learn something from the samples." Bubblegum sighed as she turned back to the samples she had taken, preparign the many many tests she would need to run. "Another sleepless night... I'm going to need more coffee."

-Marceline's House

"Ugh my last apple... I'll have to get more later." complained the ever hovering girl. Everyday problems a welcome distraction from her own mind, unbeknowest to her she was plagued by the same thoughts as everyone else who was in the room with that box. Although Marceline was more worried than Finn since she had previous encounters with humans, Finn for one, Simon Petrikov, and her mother who she had only a few memories of. But for the msot part her only interactions with the comparatively short lived races limited to Finn and the father figure of Simon. After finishing the apple, she picked up her bass and began strumming, trying to find inspiration to try and keep her mind off the being now resting in the Candy Hospital.

However it only helped to guide her mind down memories long gone comming back unbidden. Remembering how her father had left her alone at the tender age of 7, no child should have to be alone at that age. How the first comfort she found after her abandonment was recieving Hambo from Simon, a random stranger also left in the wreckage of the world who felt enough compassion to care for her. She remembered how even he was eventually taken from her by the cursed crown. And then there was Ash, the guy she thought was 'the one' but he didn't care about her. In the end he just used her by selling her precious Hambo, the only happy reminder she had, for a wand. She couldn't help asking herself when she would find herself alone this new human be like Finn and Simon? Caring and selfless, or would he be soemthing else entirely. What would a human from the age where humanity was capable of destroying almost all life on the planet be like?

Still hovering around her house plucking lazily at the strings, she rememered a few other good things. Like Bonnie for example, they didn't always see eye to eye, but they could work past those and they had known each other for a long time. Bubblegum has been one of the few constants in Marcy's long life. " UGH! Maybe some sleep will help." Placing the bass against the wall and heading to her room she quickly changed for bed. She managed to fall asleep fairly fast despite how much was going through her raven haired head. But it was not a restful sleep, full of tossing, turning and moans.

-The next morning-

Waking up at the crack of noon, the vampire rubbed her eye as she tried bringing herself back to some semblance of awareness. Groggily getting up and moving to her closet trying to find something to wear she glanced at her clock and groaned. Noon to her was like waking up at 4 A.M. after going to bed at 10 P.M. for normal people, and it did not help that none of the 14 hours she DID sleep had been restful. The exhaustion was showing, drooping shoulders complimented the bags under her bloodshot eyes, she tried laying back down but her body would have none of that. " WHY!" the pale musician cried out. "Why can I not relax? Why am I so tired? Why can I not stop thinking about the man in the bed?" At the mention of the human she pause in her frustrated ranting, fully awake now and not feeling tired anymore, She tilted her head to the side as she thought curiously for a moment. Dr. Ice Cream did say that they would call when he woke up. But Marceline was too curious, she had only seen the man for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't breathing.

She had brought it to Princess Bubblegum's attention the moment she realized Bonnie was doing her science thing, just taking in facts. So now she wanted to go back and see what he looked like in more detail, especially since he wasn't in life threatening danger now. Now fully awake she rummaged through her clothes, just tossing what she didn't want on the floor not really caring where it landed. Taking the few items she liked and draping them over her arm and heading to the shower. Once she finished blow drying and brushing her hair she grabbed her parasol and headed back to the Candy Kingdom. "That blows. It's Raining." Marcy grumbled to herself as she left, still resolved to go anyway.

-Tree Fort

" Hey what kinda coffee do you want?" Jake asked the blue clad boy sitting at the table behind him. " Hazelnut, Hazelnut what if your name was Zul Nut. And then I would be like 'Hey, Zul Nut." Finn said seeming to have forgotten all of his worries from yesterday already. " That's terrible." the magical bulldog groaned. "Hey, Zul Nut!" "NOOO STOP!" Jake protested knocking his brother to the ground causing Finn to giggle. "Hey did you hear that?" finn questioned upon hearing a knocking sound. "Yeah..." the yellow canine said with a hint of suspicion, wondering who would be outside their house in the heavy rain. Knock, Knock, Knock, CRASH! Standing in the brand new entryway to the tree house was " Susan Strong" the surprised brothers cried out. "Finn, help Susan?" the large woman questioned.

"Of course I will" the baffled you man replied. " Um, excuse us for a moment Strong." Jake requested pushing Finn off to the side. "Dude, you know you're my bro. But that girl is bad news." Jake advised trying to talk sense into Finn "What?Naw." Let's try something else then, Jake thought quickly. "She's crazy man! She's a Fish Person!" whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "We don't know that!" Finn said defending the he-woman behind them. Well that didn't work. " DUUUDE! She tried to eat Peppermint Butler, she would probably do worse if she wasn't so scared of everything." Jake continuing to make is disagreement to helping Susan known. "Whatever! Look she needs my help, and I'm gonna help her whether you come with me or not." the young human boy shrugging off the accusations, Susan needed help. And that's what he did, help people.

"Oh I'm coming with you , if only to be DISRUPTIVE AND OBNOXIOUS!" Jake replied waving his arms around still not agreeing with Finn's choice. "Susan what can we do?" asked the adventurer. "I need your 'Hero Heart' and your magic." the drenched woman answered. "My magic?" Finn questioned. "Magic of red flower" she said pointing at the kettle sitting over the flames of the oven, the coffee all but forgotten by the siblings. After getting a lantern and whatever else they might need for the trip the three set off under Susan's lead. This is going to be interesting. At least Finn seems to be focused on this now, instead of the guy in the hospital. Jake thought, counting his blessings while he could.

-Candy Castle

With bubbling beakers, bunsen burners, test tubes and other various contraptions around her bubblegum polished off her seventh cup of coffee. "Peppermint! Another please!" she called without lifting her head from the test holding her immediate attention. She was testing the scrapings for contaminants, and so far she has had the relief of finding nothing. If anything the inside of that container seemed more sterile than her own lab. The few skin cells she had compared to Finn's confirmed the man to be human, from the age of them though she estimated he was aged in his early twenties.

Upon hearing a knock at the door she called it was safe, since not all of her experiments were exactly what you could call 'stable' one could never be to careful. So in came Cinnamon Bun carrying a tray with biscuits and her coffee. "Thank you, you can put it over there." the engrossed princess said pointing to the table in the middle of the room. Not entirely paying attention to who actually brought the coffee in. Placing the tray down the simple minded baked good found himself immediately enamored with the bright colors of the tubes in front of him. Unbeknownst to him the samples of hair were laying spread out and labeled on the table near the tubes. Reaching across the table, although it would have been easier to reach by just walking around, he grabbed a bright green vial but knocked over a blue bubbling substance on the first of the four hair samples.

Hearing the clattering of glass behind her she turned, "Oh mein Glob NO! Cinnamon Bun, was haben Sie getan?( Omy my glob Cinnamin bun what have you done?)" the aghast scientist cried out seeing the mess he made. Swiping the green fluid filled beaker from him, "Out Cinnamin Bun you almost blew up the lab. Thank you for the coffee." she scolded as gently as she could while pushing him out of the lab. Going back to the table to mesure the damage done she noticed something odd. "This syrum is a freezing agent correct?" She asked checking the unbroken beaker's lable, "Liquid Nitrogen" it read. Looking back at the table everything around the hair sample was frosted quite heavily, but the stands of hair themselves was not. "What is this? That's odd." Placing the now empty beaker to the side she grab a pair of tweezers instead grabbing the hair and placing them in a dish. Under the microscope there was nothing differant with them, jsut normal hair but even normal hair would freeze and become brittle in cold tempratures, not to mention extremes.

Puzzled and more than a little curious she tried something else, sipping from her new mug she took one strand of the hairs over to a burner. Streching out the thin fiber she placed it over the fire expecting to see it shrivel and burn like hair should, but nothing happened. "That's interesting." the now thoroughly confused princess said to herself. She didn't know what to make of this phenominon. It most deffinatively wasn't normal since Finn's hair did not have these behaviors, but she could not think of an explanation either. But maybe with more research this could solve other problems, but first she needed to find the cause. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum let out a heavy sigh, then took a deep drink of her caffinated beverage,"It never ends."


	4. The Awakening

I apologize for the late update, I had a few mental blocks on how to continue the story so it would flow properly and not get redundant. Although PLEASE do leave a review if I failed or if I lived up to expectations. Reviews, they help me to improve.

"We here? We are Beau-Beautopia!" Susan Strong said in excitement as they neared their destination holding Finn and Jake aloft so they can see past the debris in front of them. "Whoa ominous." Finn remarked as he saw the city tower. "We be alls good once we bring red flower to city heart!" the large woman explained seating both of her passengers down on what remained of their boat. "What's makin all that swishing?" Jake asked, fairly scared of what the answer might be. "LUB GLUBS. THEY COMING!" yelled the giant women cowering behind Finn.

Looking over to where the sound was coming from they saw a bunch of bright colored items floating towards them. " HAHAHAHAAHAHAA it's just more pool floaties." Jake laughed as what he saw made him a great deal more relieved. " SHHHH to many Lub Glub to fight!" the truly terrified woman said backing as far away as she could hyperventilating. "Susan. Susan! Lub Glubs are just pool toys." Jake walked over to the indicated thing, "Here watch, I'm putting an end to all this craziness with my PICKAXE HAND!." Changing his hand into a pickaxe he stretched himself over to the nearest floaty. "Nonononono." Susan chanted, while Finn watched with determination to see his bro chill out the situation. "No more craziness." the yellow dog said spearing the toy only to have a hideous and shadowy creature oozing out of the body of the pink duck.

UH uh.. OOOOH! JAKEY BEEFED IT!" the dog yelled as he realized he didn't put enough faith into the warnings. All around them more of the pool toys started changing it the the horrifying creatures, one of them even started gnawing on a skull that was nearby. As the menace advanced, the adventurers leapt into action fighting their way over the nearest Lub Glub to land on the center platform of the city. Smashing the nearest of the enemies as they came, "Bad news dude, there's only two of us and more than," warned as he held up his fingers to count, " THIS many of them!" As the next set of enemies got closer Finn questioned his brother in an 'I told you' manner, "We are gonna have to use the fire like Susan said. You ok with that?"

" Yes I'm OK with that I'll do whatever Susan says! AHHH!" Jake yelled as he was attacked by an enemy he wasn't watching. " Susan we need you!" Finn called out for the woman to help right before doing a pile driver on the nearest Lub Glub. "Susan scared, but Susan brave too." the barbarian like woman said to herself in resolve. Turning to the lamp still resting on the raft she picked it up before going shouting her own name for inspiration and charging towards the city heart. Only to be tackled to the ground by a swarm of the shadowy creatures, unable to get up she tossed the lamp towards her companions. "Finn! Jake!"

"I got it!" called Jake jumping into the path of their flaming hope. "Red flower, to city heart!" Susan called from underneath the Lub Glubs holding her down. "Finn, win aide to fair Susan. Jake brings the fire!" Jake said as he ran towards the imposing tower in the middle of the complex. "You got it bro." Finn replied launching himself as one of the enemies atop the prone woman. "Humans and Hyoomans gotta stick together!" the young man stated fist bumping his fighting partner, who then promptly grabbed his wrists and flinging him at a Lub Glub like a nunchaku.

Meanwhile Jake is racing to the top versus an exceptionally large Lub Glub. upon reaching the top he noticed the directions below the kindling, "Light fire here. Seems pretty straightforward. Ok here goes, one, two, three,four." Comically and not unpredictably the creature grabs the Flubber like dog to stop him from lighting the burn pile. Grunting with effort Jake finally manages to toss the lantern into the kindling and the room explodes with light. The first thing the three companions notice is all of the shadowy creatures seemed to evaporate around them. " It's Working Susan!" Finn exclaimed as Jake return and they all looked at their handy work. "Whoa, it IS beautiful." Jake commented in awe.

After returning with the Hyoomans, the brothers stayed to help move packages, personal belongs, ect. The Hyoomans finding places to live with ease now that there was nothing to be afraid of. "You were right Susan. This place is great!" the bear capped boy said to his cat capped companion. "Well we better get home."

"Finn you stay." Susan strong suggested with emphasis. "No. I can't I'm not like you. And we still gotta be ready if PB calls us." Grabbing Finn's hand the large lady directed it under her cap that he might feel what was, or was not under it. "Susan." the young man said with a bit of awe and trepidation. "C'mon Finn let's go. I grabbed like one hundred soft pretzels." the yellow dog shouted from the raft. Looking back over his shoulder as they left he saw Susan wave goodbye. Which he responded to with his own wave.

-Candy Kingdom Hospital

Within the vast room filled with many beds, covered in blue sheets and accompanied by machines, there were but three occupants. Nurse Poundcake was once again checking for changes to the status of the human in her charge, nothing has changed since the Hero of Ooo, his brother, the Vampire Queen, and the Candy Princess brought him in. While his condition has improved, his heart rate has strengthened and breathing is now steady, but he still showed no signs of waking. Still praying for some signs of change she was going about the routine with fervor, but unbeknownst to her the third occupant of the room was watching over her shoulder invisible.

Marceline watched the nurse go about her business, careful not to bump into her while she was among the unseen. She watched the comatose man sleep, observing everything about him and trying to come up with answers to the many questions plowing their way through her head. She could not help but notice that he had more than just the scar upon his face as well. Since part of Poundcake's routine was to bathe the patient she needed to strip him, revealing the toned muscles hidden underneath the unbecoming hospital smock. The fact that he was stark naked in front of her caused the vampire queen to feel quite awkward. At least until something caught her attention.

On his front there were a few light scars across his upper chest and a few circular ones as well upon is abdomen. His back however seemed to have the worst of it however, four large ragged lines went down from his left shoulder to his right hip, as well as other various circles. he also had a few other markings as well along his arms, but they were most definitively not scars. They seemed to be more like artwork, the images included a bird in flight on the upper left shoulder, a triangle made of three smaller triangles on the back of his right hand, and the top of his right shoulder held the image of a reptile breathing fire. Confused as to if these pictures on his skin meant anything the floating girl continued her own inspection of his face. He had earrings in both ears, four black studs in the right and three red studs and a black in the left. Along with the strong features the human's face gave off a sense of ruggedness due to the stubble now showing up after returning to the time flow. But the crudeness was countered by the sense of peace in his slumber.

As Nurse Poundcake finished with the sponge bath she redressed him and gathered her things as she turned to leave. This left the lone vampire alone with the human, "Geez I come out here just to see if I could find more answers, and all I get are more questions. I mean c'mon random human shows up out of the blue, and isn't even conscious. Just trying to junk with my head are you?" As the Marceline ranted her frustrations to the slumbering being, she went past rational thought. She needed a way to dump her frustration and calling the human out on being the cause without him responding was not working. So she did the next best thing, she slapped him.

"Oh Glob. Um. Crap." The not so young woman groaned as she realized what she did. She didn't mean to, it just kinda happened, she could have just made it worse. She felt terrible now, but thats when she heard it. HE groaned too. "DR. ICE CREAM GET IN HERE!" Marceline shouted as she realized the human might be waking up. This was important, she could have answers if he woke up, and that made her all the more excited. Rushing in with the nurse in tow the living dessert came and checked on the human. "He's waking up, nurse help me with prep. Marceline get the princess and let her know." Ice Cream commanded as she continued making preparations for the man to wake up fully. Black haired lass rushed off to find either Peppermint Butler or Bubblegum, since Pep-but would know where Bonnie was if she wasn't in her lab.

-Candy Kingdom Castle two hours prior

"No conclusive results...again." Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed into the recorder after her latest test. Finding the cause of the temperature rejecting qualities of her samples was proving to be fruitless. The frustration of getting no new information as well as her massive deprivation of sleep was taking it's toll on the scientist ruler. The only success she had recorded so far, if she could call it that, was that the hair still dissolved in acids and could break like normal.

"Princess you should sleep. It's been three days already." Her concerned butler suggested. Peppermint knew that she has gone longer without sleep, but he got the feeling she was wearing herself out more so then usual. "I know Pep-But, but I need answers and I won't get those if I am asleep," the gummy princess responded with a yawn. "Your highness you are falling asleep right now, you should go lay down before you cause an accident." The white and red steward pushed. "Ugh, fine just let me get all this organized and put away." Bubblegum relented, not wanting to but trusting her companions judgement.

Leading the half asleep ruler back to her chambers Peppermint Butler had a few questions of his own. But these would not be voiced, since their implications might not be for the best. At least not yet. The princess didn't even bother changing clothes, she saw her bed and was face first into the pillow, and cared about the world and her worries no more. "Sleep well Princess." Leaving and locking the door behind him the small statured being sighed to himself before going about his other duties around the castle.

"Hopefully she will wake up for dinner. Oh well, we shall cross that bridge when we get to it." Even with the the helpfulness of the candy people, the staff of the castle were few. Peppermint liked it that way, it gave him more to occupy his time when he wasn't doing 'other hobbies'. Starting with the laundry, then going to the kitchen he pondered what to make for dinner. His thoughts were interrupted by another train of thought however, he got a feeling he should check and see how the young man in the box was doing. No matter what 'might ' be, he should still make sure that the guest was still comfortable and doing well.

Setting something on the oven to simmer for dinner, he left the kitchen in Cinnamon bun's hands and prayed the castle would still be standing after he returned. Being in no particular hurry the minty man strolled through the gardens before turning towards the hospital. Upon reaching the large set of double doors he was blow back by a large burst of air. This force was caused by the hasty exit of one Vampire Queen who looked in quite the hurry. "Marceline! What's your hurry?" Peppermint Butler asked standing himself up and dusting off his suit.

"The human, he's waking up! I need to tell Bonnie so she can call Finn and Jake." the vampire blurted, eager to go find the candy woman. "She sleeping right now, and I don't think she will wake up anytime soon." before he even finished Marcy was flying off towards Bubblegum's room. Sighing the small man turned back towards the doors again and went inside to check on the human himself.

-Bubblegum's Room

Zzzzz...zZZZzzzzz...BANG BANG BANG "Bonnie open the door, the human is waking up!" Marceline called from the other side of the door. The sudden banging and shout startled the sleeping ruler, causing her to fall out of her bed. "Urgh. Coming.." Wobbling herself over to the door Princess Bubblegum struggled to find her balance as she woke up. Stretching out a hand to steady herself on the door she turned the deadbolt, only to have the door not be there as the Vampire Queen yanked it open to come inside. This caused Bubblegum to fall forward on top of her visiter. With no warning Marcy couldn't brace to catch the princess, or herself, and fell straight backwards. "C'mon Bonnibel wake up! The human is waking up!"

"Who?" The implications of that sentence flying over the sleep deprived mind.

"The human? From the box? In the hospital? Don't you remember?" the exasperated vampire questioned repeatedly.

"Oh him...HE'S AWAKE? Oh Grob I gotta let Finn and Jake know. Now where's my pendant?" The now suddenly awake monarch began rooting though her things to find the object she desired.

"It's still on your neck. Geez c'mon already you can call them on the way." Marcy said grabbing the princess' hand and dragging her towards the door. "Hey!" Turning to see that PB had pulled out of her grasp and was headed to her wardrobe. "What are you doing? We need to go..."

"It can wait for me to put something that isn't three days old on. Just go without me for now, I'll be right behind you." Came the reply without turning around instead reaching in to pull out something. "Fine. But if you make Finn and Jake miss the dude waking up they won't be happy. I'm pretty sure they have questions just like the rest of us." With a roll of her eyes Marcy left Bubblegum to get changed while she headed back to the hospital.

"I should probably shower too... ugh if only I could get that bath formula to work." Holding the pendant out in front of her she called Finn and Jake so they could at least start heading over while she showered. Hoping that they wouldn't mind her bedraggled appearance.

-The Plains

Relaxing out on the grass the two brothers were munching at the soft pretzels Jake had acquired earlier on their quest. And while Jake was enjoying his immensely, Finn however was just nibbling, looking quite deep in thought. "Ok Bro, spill what's got you in a funk? It's not about that human again is it? I told you PB got a handle on that." the flexible canine inquired as he stretched his upper body around to in front of the young human. Finn was in fact brooding on it again, "You know me too well man."

Ring Ring, Ring Ring.

Reaching into his pack, the young man pulled out the purple gem to answer it revealing the image of quite the disheveled Princess. "He's waking up guys. Get here as soon as you can, and go straight to the hospital." With only that the princess hung up, leaving the pair staring at where her picture had just been.

"Well did I tell you or did I tell you?" Jake asked rhetorically with a smile on his face. "Hop on man let's go get your answers." As finn climbed into the large hand, the extremities' owner began jogging towards the Candy Castle. Being where they had been from helping Susan, it wasn't a long trip. Getting to the hospital they arrived at the same time the princess did, so they headed to the room together.

As they turn down the hall they hear screaming. Rushing the last of the distance to the door they are greeted with a semi familiar sight. The human is now sitting on the edge of the bed with Peppermint Butler in his mouth with a look of contentment. Everyone in the room had a good laugh at the little mans expense before removing him from his tormentor.

"Well then.. that is the first time I can recall a dream being so real, I mean I can actually taste the peppermint there." the man said thoughtfully to himself as he got ready to stand up. "Although I remember they did tell me it should be dreamless, eh tests never go as planned anyway do they."

"Whoa there! Slow down, don't stand up just yet." Dr. Ice Cream said pushing the gentleman back down onto the edge of the bed. "Oh look the cone talks too, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Like c'mon that lady over there is FLOATING. The dog walking in two legs isn't to far fetched though, seen that before." the man rambled some more as he again tried to stand up.

Heading over to the bedside to help the doctor Bubblegum helped to sit him down again. Placing a hand on his forehead, and another on his wrist she checked his temperature and his pulse. "Well he has no fever, and his pulse is still strong. No side effects for right now. Sit down sir, we are not done." She reprimanded him yet again as he tried pushing through the two ladies.

"Geez for a dream you sure are pushy. Are you made of...gum? Well ok then I really gotta be dreaming." he commented after sniffing a moment, then reaching for her hair trying to grab a piece. Slapping his hand away she let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh für Glob willen. Sie sind wach!"(Oh for Glob's sake. You are awake!)

Quickly rolling backwards over the bed putting it between himself and the other occupants of the room he landing in a fighting stance and slowly began shuffling towards the doors on the opposite side of the room. "Ok then, who are you and what do you want. I know the Germans had no part in this experiment, and that I was to be met with the rest of my team on wake up. This also must be some elaborate charade to make me think I was dreaming, although I do admit those cosmetics are quite believable."

Startled by the reaction everyone in the room was stunned, Finn however was the first to recover. "Who are the 'Germans'? Are they like 'Humans' too? What experiment are you talking about? Why would you think you are dreaming?" And the rapid fire questions continued until Jake stretched himself around the curious young mans head, muffling any more questions. " Chill bro now's not the time man." Jake said casting worried sideways glances at the other human.

Bubblegum tried to answer his questions, no matter how her own were burning to get out. "My name is Princess Bubblegum and these are my medical staff, Dr. Ice Cream and Nurse Poundcake. The black haired girl floating over there is Marceline." "The Vampire Queen" the mention interjected. " Yes... then this is the hero of Ooo Finn the human and his brother Jake the Dog. And the one you were gnawing on earlier was my steward, Peppermint Butler." Gesturing to each in turn the monarch had turned her back to the man as she finished.

Quick as lighting, he saw an opportunity and went for it. Joshua Patterson lunged for the exposed back of the 'Princess' as she labeled herself, taking one of his own arms he placed it under hers, across her chest, then over the opposite shoulder where the hand met with the bicep of its' partner (Rear Naked Choke for those who don't know). Whispering into her ear he made his threat quite clear, "No more lies. What. Do. You. Want. Tell me straight or you will be sleeping instead of me, and no movements from the rest of you either. I see the blue dressed one has a sword, put it on that bed there. Yeah that one, good now back over there. "

Finn was at a loss, he didn't know what he should do the guy had PB and he didn't know what he would do to her. "But we, we don't want anything, but we all got questions ourselves. We found your box thing in the ice and when we got it open there was you all passed out and stuff. Like where did you come from? Why were you in the box in the first place? Are there more? What's your favorite food?"

"Finn! Stop please. It's too much. And I don't think he believes that we are friendly either." Marcy said moving over to him. "All we wanted was to talk. It's been about a thousand years since anyone has seen another human besides Finn here. The questions we have are probably just as many as yours."

Relaxing his hold on PB ever so slightly, he suggested something odd "Let's play a game then."

"A game?" They all asked at once.

"Yes a game. I ask a question and you answer it. Then I answer one of your questions. Agreed?" Finding nothing wrong with it they all agreed to 'play' the game. " I'll start then. Why am I here and not at the lab I went under in?"

Pondering the question for a short while, thinking more on how to word it than anything else Peebles replied," You are here because those two over there found the capsule you were within embedded in ice. As for why you are not in the lab you spoke of I cannot say."

"Cannot? Or Will not?" He asked tightening his hold on her again, causing her to gasp a little and her friends to jump. "Can't we don't know" Jake cried out.

"Ok then. Your turn." Patterson said pondering the ramifications of him not being awakened when he was supposed to be, let alone be stored properly.

"What year are you from?" Marceline asked bluntly.

The question struck him as odd since he was only planned for a two year test sleep. He shouldn't be that far in the future. "2020"

"Welcome to 3048 then." This floored the man, he released Bubblegum completely.

"Say that again please." "You are in the year 3048."

"How...what happened? Why didn't they finish the experiment as planned?"

"I would guess it had something to do with the Mushroom War."

" A war happened? I guess that makes sense, any side experimentation would have funding pulled for the war effort." He sat down taking in the new information, if this was true then all of his friends, his family, anyone he knew was long gone. Absently he took a hand to run it over the stubs in his left ear. Bubblegum on the other hand moved over to her friends rubbing her neck and putting her back to the wall.

This time Finn asked his question, "Are there any more of those pod things?"

"Yes, or rather there were three others. I don't know what happened to them if they were not near mine. They are probably long gone." This response disappointed the young man a bit, but he still held hope they might find more humans. After all this one kinda just jumped out of the ground.

"Also you have my sincerest apologies Your Highness. Hearing you speak German when I shouldn't have, set off a few alarms. Not to mention seeing things I currently cannot understand, like someone who can float around with apparently not wires or other supports is a bit far fetched, as well talking candy people. I mean a dream I can understand that, but this is real. And the talking dog that stretches like Mr. Fantastic is throwing me for a loop as well. Please forgive my reaction, unfortunate reaction humans have to the unknown. Normally I find myself a bit more composed then that." the soldier said with a bit of disgust at himself. Self hate was never good but this was deserved. "Also a side note can I get actual clothes? Never really been fond of hospital gowns..."(I think we can all agree that they can turn someone with the most confidant into the most self conscious person alive.)

"Apology accepted, and Nurse if you would get his clothes." After leaving and returning shortly after the Poundcake excused herself and Ice Cream from the room. "Many thanks." The man said gratefully as they left. After setting his clothes next to him he began pulling the gown off, thinking nothing of the others in the room. "WHOA! Wait a sec!" Jake shouted. "You can't just change like that in front of ladies. It's not decent." the dog said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Oh? They are welcome to turn around if they so please. It matters not to me if they watch or not. They both seem to be of age anyway. And you are male right?" His response prompted a deep laugh from Marceline and giggle from Bubblegum, taking all the bluster out of Jake's rebuttal. Turning around they waited for him to change. "Alright, well is there someplace more comfortable to talk? I'm sure there is a library or something of that sort where I can learn what I need about this place. But I will answer your questions as best I can. Also what happened to the gear that was with me? I would like to check and make sure it all works while we talk."


End file.
